


Tonight I'll Need You To Stay

by quackingfish



Series: Tonight!verse [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Light Bondage, M/M, Sixsome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackingfish/pseuds/quackingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael won a gangbang in a bet. (or: The Big Gay Six Way)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight I'll Need You To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I totally just wrote a six-way. Uhm.  
> This is technically a sequel to [I Wanna Be With You Tonight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1162360), but all you really need to know to read it is that Michael and Gavin had a bet (it was a sex thing) and Michael won.  
> Title from The Run and Go- Twenty One Pilots  
> 

Michael bit his lip when Gavin grabbed his hands and pulled him into the bedroom, glancing behind him to make sure everyone else was following. “Shit, I can’t believe I get to do this,” He murmured, shaking his head and returning the smile that Gavin flashed him.

“You earned it,” Gavin grinned, letting go of Michael and pushing him in front of him, thankfully not tripping as he crossed the room.

“Yeah I did.” Michael laughed.

“Seriously,” Ryan said, pressing up behind Gavin with a smirk.

“So, we should totally do this on the bed, right? Like, on an actual mattress.” Michael tugged his shirt over his head, tossing it at Jack and snickering when he fumbled to catch it.

“Yeah, fuck all that nest bullshit,” Geoff grinned, shoving at Gavin’s shoulder and knocking him into Ryan.

“Oy- piss off, it’s not a nest!” Gavin pouted, crossing his arms and making it pretty damn close to impossible for Michael to reach forward and pull his shirt off. He totally still made it happen, though.

“It’s totally a nest, Gavin.” Michael rolled his eyes, hooking his fingers in Gavin’s belt loops and pulling him close, tipping his head up for a kiss that Gavin seemed only too happy to give him.

“Get a room,” Ray called, making Michael laugh into the kiss.

“Fuck you, Ray.”

“Nah. I’ll be way too busy fucking you,” Ray waggled his eyebrows, somehow already naked.

“Fuck,” Michael breathed, sinking down onto the bed before leaning back and stretching his shoulders out. “Yeah.”

“You sure you’re up for this, Michael?” Michael felt the bed dip, and then Jack was sitting next to him and resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Fuckin totally- I am so up for this, holy shit.” Michael smiled up at Jack and then dragged his pants off, kicking his feet to free them instead of sitting up and doing it properly.

“Prepare your anus, Michael- this is gonna be top,”

“Literally,” Ryan chuckled, running a hand through his hair and apparently not noticing how fucking good he looked. Like, he was seriously going to kill Michael by doing that someday.

“Jesus Christ,” Michael laughed, tilting his head back and staring at the ceiling. “How about you fuck me instead of dicking around, yeah?”

“Sure,” Ryan grinned, and Michael heard the drawer open and shut before a bottle of lube landed next to his chest. “Go ahead.”

“Hey Michael,” Gavin cut off his reply by sliding onto the bed next to his head. “Since I let you win and all-“

“Yeah right, that’s not what you said earlier-“

“Michael, come on, I totally did- but anyway- I totally want to go last. When you’re all like, needy and bollocks. I want that.” Gavin stared at a spot next to Michael’s head as he spoke, fingers circling both of Michael’s wrists and pulling them easily into his lap.

Michael blushed and wriggled around to get more comfortable, helping Gavin rearrange him until Michael had his head against Gavin’s chest and his arms stretched out above him. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Gavin squeezed his wrists, and Michael shivered, surreptitiously shifting his hips.

“Who’s going first, then?” Ray said, squeaking when Geoff smacked his ass.

“I mean, Ryan got the lube.” Michael shrugged, arching his back until Jack tugged the bottle out from where it had wedged itself under his back.

“I’ll take it hostage unless you let me go second, then.” Jack laughed, holding the bottle high in the air when Ray tried to reach for it.

“Yeah, yeah, okay- then Ray and Geoff, and then you can finally fuck me. Like, it’s not much of a gangbang without any actual fucking banging.”

“You gonna be quiet, then?” Ryan murmured, claiming the lube from Jack and leaning over Michael, close enough that Michael could feel him breathing.

“Probably not,” Michael smirked, leaning up to kiss him and biting down on his lip, giggling when Ryan pulled away and rubbed at his mouth.

“Of course,” Ryan laughed, leaning back and sliding his hand up Michael’s thigh. Michael cooperated when Ryan spread his legs, grumbling slightly when he stopped touching him.

“Shut up, Michael,” Gavin laughed, and Michael strained in his grip, making him work to keep hold of his wrists just to be an asshole. After a moment, Gavin’s grip started to loosen and Michael stilled at that, pushing his hands back into Gavin’s hands.

“Oh, so that’s how it is?” Ryan smirked, sliding slick fingers down to circle Michael’s hole, making him gasp and glare at him.

“Maybe,” Michael grinned, arching his back and tilting his hips towards Ryan’s fingers.

“Here, you might want this,” Jack handed Ryan a condom, tossing a handful at Gavin, for some reason expecting him to fucking catch them. Like, even though he had his hands full of Michael.

Michael wasn’t exactly going to complain about getting a faceful of condom wrappers , though, especially not when Ryan was slipping a finger inside him and curling it just right straight away.  Instead he moaned, open mouthed and probably too loud. He totally had an audience though, so fuck it.

When he regained control of himself, Michael flicked his head so that the couple of condoms that had stayed on him flew just high enough to swat Gavin’s throat. Gavin yelped and tugged on Michael’s wrists as a reflex, stretching him out further and making him arch his back.

“Jesus, Ryan- hurry the fuck up or I’ll change my mind and let Jack go first,” Michael said, bringing one of his legs up to hook around Ryan’s back and drag him closer. It’d be so much easier if he had his hands free and could just grab at him properly, but Michael totally liked the feeling of Gavin holding him more.

“Michael. We’re gonna be here all night, no matter what I do.” Ryan scissored his fingers inside Michael, smirking at Michael’s bitten off gasp.

“Ryan, I swear to god-” Michael dug his heel in, craning his neck up for a kiss and when Ryan leaned in, reaching even further to bite at his neck. “If you’re not gonna fuck me you could at least fuckin touch me, asshole,”

“I am touching you-“ Ryan laughed, shaking his head when Michael glared at him and rocked down on his fingers.

“Fuck off, Ryan.”

“I think he means touching his dick, Ryan,” Ray said from the end of the bed, where he was totally perched on Geoff’s lap to get a better fucking view. Asshole. “It’s a sex thing. You know. Handjobs.”

“Jesus Christ,” Geoff laughed.

“I mean, this could be a sex thing, if Ryan would get it together, oh my god,” Michael groaned, rocking his hips and gasping when Ryan ducked to kiss him, trying to take control of the kiss and biting at Michael’s lip when he wouldn’t let him.

Shit, that was what Michael loved about Ryan- or at least, one of the things- he always knew what to do when Michael felt like fighting him. It was awesome when he didn’t, sure; Michael fucking loved being pliant and needy for him, but he wasn’t quite feeling it yet.  

“Seriously, come on- oh, oh my god, Ryan, fuck,” Michael’s voice broke and his head tipped back with a moan as Ryan worked up to three and then oh god, four fingers in one swift, perfect movement. Michael hooked his other ankle around Ryan’s back when he curled his fingers inside him, bucking down onto Ryan’s fingers with a shattered moan.

“Holy crap,” Jack half laughed, clearly breathless just from watching them.

“Yeah,” Gavin agreed softly, and Michael glanced above him and met Gavin’s wide eyes the next time he moaned, smirking when Gavin visibly shivered.

“Yeah?” Ryan echoed, the questioning tone of his voice confusing Michael before he slid his fingers out, wiping them on Michael’s thigh to make him shudder before leaning over him, nudging at Michael’s leg until he rearranged his legs, clutching tight to Ryan in a way that gave him the perfect angle to nudge his cock against Michael’s hole.

“Fuckin finally, I swear to god, Ryan.” Michael said, managing to keep his tone light and challenging, even when Ryan slid a hand up to hold his jaw still as he licked into Michael’s mouth. Michael let him for a moment, and then pulled back, tilting his head away from Ryan’s hand. “Now fuck me. Properly, too.”

“No, I was totally just gonna sit here and leave you to suffer,” Ryan rolled his eyes, cutting off Michael’s snarky reply by rolling his hips until he was inside Michael, making him groan with relief. Fuck, he felt goddamn incredible, and Michael had to admit that the long wait just made it even better when Ryan finally did start moving in short thrusts that had him straining in Gavin’s grip.  

“Shit,” Michael gasped, whining when Ryan grabbed at his hips and tugged him closer, his thrusts speeding up. “Come on, harder, fuck,”

“Yeah Ryan, fuck his brains out,” Ray called, laughing when Ryan flashed a look at him over his shoulder.

“Figured you’d have wanted me to save some for the rest of you,”

“Nah, he’s great when he’s fucked out. Makes some sweet noises, too.” Geoff added when Michael moaned, making him roll his eyes before Ryan drove deeper into him than before and startled another moan out of him.

“Jesus, that’s more like it,” Michael raised his head, fighting the urge to just slump back and let Ryan do all the work. It was totally worth it, because shit, that was an impressive view- Ryan’s arms looked fucking incredible like this, and Jack was totally sprawled out beside him, wide-eyed and palming his cock. Michael tilted his head for a second and caught a glimpse of Geoff mouthing at Ray’s shoulder before Ryan hit an angle that made Michael’s vision blur.

Ryan captured Michael’s mouth in a sloppy kiss a second later, pulling out all the tricks he knew to make Michael groan and gasp into his mouth as he fucked him. Michael almost let him have it, the temptation to give in and give himself to Ryan growing, but not quite yet.

He pulled back, biting his lip to keep himself quiet as Ryan fucked him. If he had his hands free, he knew he’d be totally scratching the shit out of Ryan’s back, but instead he settled for digging his heel into Ryan’s lower back to urge him on, rocking his hips in time with Ryan’s thrusts.

“Holy shit,” Gavin whispered, loud enough for Michael to hear but nobody else, and he tugged Michael’s wrists higher, stretching him out even more and somehow shifting the way Ryan moved inside him, making the angle so much better than before.

Michael whined, trying for Gavin’s name and giving up when Ryan thrusted into him and made his voice crack, instead turning his head to mouth at Gavin’s chest, which almost immediately turned into him just gasping against Gavin’s skin.

“Oh, fuck, Michael-” Ryan groaned, his composure finally slipping and then that was it; Ryan sped up his movements, moaning on every breath.

“Yeah?” Michael smirked, arching his back.

“You feel so fucking good, shit,”

“Yeah,” Michael panted in agreement, craning his neck up to kiss Ryan quickly before moaning again.  “You’re getting close, yeah?”

“Yeah. Don’t- you don’t come yet, though- save it for someone else,” Ryan gasped out, his arms visibly shaking with the effort of holding himself up.

“Shit, okay- fuck, come on, Ryan-” Michael moaned, dimly aware of quiet murmuring from the edge of the bed. All he cared about, though, was the way that Ryan fucking felt, pounding into him in a way that made his dick throb and sent trembles up his spine.

Ryan groaned low in his throat, the noise long and drawn out and so achingly desperate that Michael couldn’t help slamming his hips back to meet Ryan’s, clenching around him as he struggled to breathe without moaning.

“Oh, fuck-“ Ryan gasped, thrusting deep into Michael and almost collapsing as he came with a shuddery moan, his grip on Michael’s hip tightening impossibly.

“Oh,” Michael breathed, letting his mouth hang open as they both panted. After a heartbeat he was shifting again, wriggling in Gavin’s grip and rolling his hips up in a desperate attempt to get some friction. “Jack- Jack, come on- somebody, please, ohshit-“

“Ryan chuckled breathlessly as he slid out of Michael, smiling fondly down at Michael. “Shit, really? Already looking for your next fuck, Jesus,”

Michael bit his lip, almost blushing but then Ryan was collapsing off to one side and Jack was moving in to take his place, his hands sliding up Michael’s thighs and pressing his legs against his chest as he moved to kiss Michael, jarringly tender and sweet.

“Fuck, Michael, you look-“ Jack breathed, resting his forehead against Michael’s.

“Yeah.” Michael smiled, still trying to catch his breath. “Gonna fuck me good, then?”

“Totally, of course.” Jack grinned. His hand ran down Michael’s thigh, fingers brushing first across the fading red marks that Ryan’s grip had left and then over his hole, startling a whine out of Michael.

“Thank fuck,”

Jack laughed at that, squeezing Michael’s thigh before he lined himself up, thrusting easily into him with a quiet moan.

Michael tried to grind down on Jack’s cock, but the way he was all folded up made that way too fucking hard, so instead he settled for groaning and relaxing into Gavin’s grip, making quiet noises as Jack sped up. It was so, so fucking easy to just lie back, close his eyes, and groan as Jack fucked him, starting out as gentle as Michael had come to expect and getting gradually rougher.

The bed shifted after a while, the soft hand on his chest and the muttered “Oh, fuck,” making Michael open his eyes to see Ray had crawled closer to him.

“Sup.” Michael nodded, cutting himself off with a way too loud moan.

“How you doin?” Ray grinned, trailing his fingers down to grope Michael’s ass.

“Oh my god,” Michael shook his head, rolling his eyes at Ray before checking behind him to see that Geoff had totally moved forwards too. He was still a decent way away from him though, which twisted unpleasantly in Michael’s gut until he noticed the warm, protective smile that Geoff flashed him.

Of fucking course- with Jack practically balls-deep inside him, Gavin holding his wrists tight, now with Ryan’s help, apparently, and a bonus Ray running his hands all over his body- Geoff was totally worried about him feeling overcrowded, like a fucking loser. Michael… Michael kinda liked that though, even though overcrowding seriously was the opposite of an issue- he liked the visual evidence of the different ways that all of them cared about each other. It was nice.

What was also nice was the way Jack shifted his angle when Ray’s fingers- which were all slick all of a sudden- slid between them, nudging at his hole and making Jack groan.

“Can I?” Ray said, and it took Michael a moment to figure out what he meant, but then he was moaning, nodding quickly. “Sure?”

“Shit, yeah, come on.” Michael gasped, his hips bucking when Ray nudged the tip of one finger inside him alongside Jack’s cock. The stretch was fucking intense, and so damn good that Michael was moaning with every thrust, his eyes sliding shut again as Ray teased his finger further into him.  

Ray curled a second finger inside him at the same time that Jack drove deep into him, and that was fucking it- Michael was gone, writhing in Gavin’s grip and forgetting to breathe in between groans. It only took a couple more thrusts before he was finally coming with a noiseless cry.

“Holy shit-“ Jack muttered close to his ear, catching his mouth in a sloppy kiss before following him over the edge with a moan that Michael happily swallowed.

Michael slumped against Gavin’s chest, barely making a noise when Jack slipped out of him. “Gimme- a moment, oh god,” He panted, letting his legs fall even further open when Jack slid out of the way.

When Michael was starting to get his breath back, a hand cupped his cheek, so he opened his eyes. Geoff was smiling down at him, and Michael couldn’t resist craning his neck up for a kiss.

“How d’you wanna do this?” Geoff asked when he pulled back, glancing back at Ray.

“I-“ Michael bit his lip, blushing. “Could we- both of you? At the same time- I want- yeah.”

“Shit,” Michael saw Ray shiver at that, his hand coming back up to rest on Michael’s thigh.

“Should I let go of his arms, then?” Gavin asked, his thumbs tracing patterns on Michael’s wrists.

“Yeah. Probably gonna be complicated as dicks, but we’ll make it work. For you.”

When Gavin and Ryan let go of him, Michael twisted his hand around, grabbing Gavin’s and lacing their fingers together for a moment, meeting his eyes before letting go and propping himself up on his elbows.

“It’ll work best if I-“ Geoff looked around him, smiling when Ryan shifted around to make space for him to lie down, somehow pulling Michael along with him until he was kneeling over him.

“Fuck, this is gonna be sweet,” Michael said, grinning and passing the condom Jack handed him to Geoff.

“Hell yeah,” Ray agreed, grinning when Geoff gestured at him and somehow understanding what he meant. Michael moved easily when Geoff nudged at his knee, swinging his leg over until he was straddling  him, gasping when Ray slid his hands up Michael’s back and encouraged him to bend over.

“Fuck,” Michael groaned, gasping when Geoff rocked into him, thrusting once as if he couldn’t help it before stilling and moving Michael’s hands to his shoulders.

“Here, you keep yourself up, and we’ll do the rest of the work.” Geoff murmured, nodding at Ray, who leaned to press a kiss to the base of Michael’s neck before working first one, then two fingers into him.

“I knew we’d get that teamwork thing down eventually, top.” Gavin laughed from somewhere off to one side. Michael didn’t have the time to even care where he was, though, because Ray was working up to three fingers, stretching them and making Michael moan helplessly.

Fuck, he felt so fucking full, in the best way possible- and then he didn’t, and Ray’s fingers were going in the total wrong direction. “Shit, please,” Michael gasped, rearranging his grip on Geoff’s shoulders and almost collapsing forwards in the process.

“Sorry, Michael- more lube, yeah?” Ray slipped his fingers back into Michael with a sigh, tugging at his hair until Michael turned so that he could kiss him. Geoff started moving after a second, little rolls of his hips that felt amazing on a normal day, and fucking incredible when Ray had three fingers inside him along with Geoff’s cock.

“Come on, more, yeah,” Michael rocked his hips down, gasping when Ray hummed in agreement and teased in a fourth finger, curling inside him and making Michael’s back arch with how fucking good it felt.

“Shit, Michael,” Geoff muttered, his voice filled with awe. Michael grinned down at him, breaking off to groan when Geoff gave a proper thrust into him.

“Want more, or are you ready?” Ray asked, unnervingly calm until Michael rocked down on his fingers and Geoff’s cock, and Michael couldn’t keep back a satisfied smirk at the hitch in his voice.

“Yeah, I’m ready- oh, fuck.” Michael gasped when Ray slid his fingers out of him, hips working to start riding Geoff almost on instinct before Ray’s hand on his hip stilled him.

And then shit, Ray was nudging inside of him- and Michael had been so fucking wrong before- this was what feeling full was like, and it was totally fucking incredible. He felt like he was going to fucking explode with how damn good it felt when Ray started to work deeper into him, moaning loud when Geoff thrusted up into him.

It took him a moment to realise that he was making a high keening sound, but that didn’t matter in the slightest when Ray started moving almost in counterpoint to Geoff’s half-thrusts. Michael’s fingers clenched on Geoff’s shoulders and he felt like he was going to be split into two, only in the best way possible.

“Shit-“ He groaned, all drawn out with little hitches every time they rocked deeper into him. The position was kinda awkward but that somehow made it even better, the ache in his shoulders and knees combining with the feeling of being fucked open, slowly and carefully but super fucking awesome nonetheless.

Ray was mouthing sloppily at his shoulder, barely muffling his near-constant noises, and he’d totally have a bunch of red marks across his skin later, and Michael kinda liked that. It was like- some kind of trophy of how fucking awesome this prize was, as if the way it fucking felt to have two of his boyfriends inside him at the same time wasn’t enough.

“This is the best idea you’ve ever had,” Gavin’s voice came from somewhere that was beyond Michael’s awareness, and Michael tilted his head vaguely towards him and flashed a grin.

“Glad to- oh- be of service, fuck,” Michael panted, gasping out a whine when Ray’s fingers tangled in his hair, pulling his head back.

“Shut up and make out with Geoff while we fuck you.” Ray said, the gaspy hitches in his words only making the command even easier to obey. Michael nodded, shivering when Ray didn’t let go, and leaned to kiss Geoff, who was already arching up to meet him.

Geoff was unnervingly good with his mouth, Michael realised when he licked into his mouth and made Michael’s hips buck into nothing because, woah, he was totally hard again somehow. And then woah, that did something really awesome to the way both of their cocks fit inside him and they were all moaning and shifting again.

Michael was seriously going to die from how fucking incredible he felt. Like, he totally wanted to spend the rest of his life with two cocks in his ass. Forever.

He almost said that out loud, but then he’d have to stop kissing Geoff, which was a fucking tragic  idea, and also it was kind of fucking ridiculous. He stuck to moaning into Geoff’s mouth instead and readjusted his balance because fucking yes, Ray was fucking into him even faster now and it was making his knees feel all weak.

Michael totally wasn’t expecting it when Geoff clutched him tight and came, and he was almost disappointed. Until Geoff managed to work a hand down to stroke his cock and Ray slipped deeper into him, speeding up his thrusts until Michael couldn’t help gasping out his name.

“Shit, shit-“ Ray moaned, capturing Michael’s mouth in a kiss before he came too, slumping on top of Michael and forcing him to press up even closer to Geoff, which he would totally be down for any other time, just not when he really needed to come. He’d probably even sacrifice the orgasm part if it meant that they didn’t slide out of him almost a moment later and clumsily pat his face when he whined.

“I- fuck-“ Michael gasped, and then there was a hand on his arm and he was being helped out of what was now totally a cuddle pile that Michael wanted in on later. Just- later. “Gavin? Oh, shit- Gavin-”

“Yeah,” Gavin grinned, already pretty damn breathless. “Come here, it’s my turn, right?”

“Ohfuck- please, yes- fuck me, Gavin,” Michael scrabbled at his chest, panting and nodding when Gavin raised an eyebrow at him. “Come on, motherfucker- try being gangbanged and having two dicks in your ass and see if you aren’t desperate as hell after.”

Gavin laughed at that, burying his face in the crook of Michael’s neck before he pressed Michael into the mattress, sliding his lips up Michael’s jaw to peck his lips. “You looked so damn hot doing it, don’t blame you, boi.”

Michael grinned at him, shuddering with how heavy his breathing was. “Fuck me?” He asked, voice smaller and shakier than he had intended.

Whatever, it totally worked. Gavin smiled at him again, sliding his hands down Michael’s chest and wrapping a hand around his dick, letting Michael thrust up into his fist a few times before moving on, guiding his legs open and meeting his eyes as he slid into Michael.

“Fuck,” He sighed, curling up into Gavin and clutching at his waist. “Yeah, yeah, Gav-”

Gavin hummed softly, biting his lip before leaning to kiss Michael, open mouthed and with open eyes as well, because he was a fucking weirdo like that. Good thing Michael was a weirdo too and did the exact same thing, because otherwise he’d have missed the way Gavin’s eyes darkened when Michael drove his hips against Gavin’s, making him slip deeper inside him.

“Fuck me, c’mon.” Michael whispered against Gavin’s lips.

“I love you,” Gavin whispered back, cutting off Michael’s reply by kissing him again and snapping his hips sharply, turning any words he would have said into a garbled moan.

Michael whined into Gavin’s mouth, sliding a hand up his back to pull him closer, pressing them impossibly closer together and even then that wasn’t enough- even with Gavin thrusting steadily into him and pressing so tight against him, he wasn’t fucking close enough.

“Fuck.” Geoff muttered from off to one side, barely loud enough for Michael to notice it.

“Gavin,” Michael moaned, not even pulling away from the kiss as if Gavin would know what he meant somehow. Gavin somehow did, though- or at least, he understood what Michael meant even if he couldn’t quite verbalise it. Gavin was fucking awesome.

Gavin’s hands were also trailing down his sides, thumbs skating across his hips as he sped up his thrusts, sliding around to tug at his lower back and encourage Michael to arch up, shifting the angle until there- fucking there- that was what Michael had needed.

Michael groaned into Gavin’s mouth as a thanks as his cock pressed up against Gavin’s stomach, fucking insistent but totally irrelevant with how Gavin was fucking him- like he was made of steel and glass all at the same time, and Michael had no idea how that metaphor even worked, except that it did.

His nails were totally scratching the shit out of Gavin’s back, but Gavin didn’t seem to mind, only redoubling his efforts until kissing was just too much work and Michael panted and moaned against Gavin’s cheek instead. He was achingly, unbearably close, but that didn’t really seem to matter because it felt so fucking incredible and Michael’s groans were sounding a lot like Gavin’s name whispered over and over again but that didn’t matter because-

Because Gavin shifted his hips so that he could get a hand on Michael’s cock, stroking him for a second before fucking there, Michael was coming, crying out and clutching tighter at Gavin and tilting his face into the calloused and definitely-not-Gavin hand that was cupping his cheek as Gavin came into him a second later.

“Shit,” Michael said, his voice coming out almost like a sob. “I love you guys, fuck.”

“Fuck, Michael.” Gavin grinned, panting and pulling out of Michael with a wince.

“Love you too,” Jack murmured, and huh, it was totally him that was practically petting his face. Sweet.

“So much,” Michael slurred, blinking heavily up at all the faces peering down at him.

“You’re incredible.” Ryan shook his head, humming softly. “Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?”

“Sure,” Michael said, letting out a tiny laugh at nothing, and then laughing fully when Ray joined in. He zoned out a little bit after that, sloppily trading kisses with Jack while a washcloth was passed around.

“Here, Michael- we should probably move,” Geoff smiled, nudging Jack out of the way to press a kiss to his cheek

“Back to the nest?”

“It’s not a nest,” Gavin protested weakly, already helping Michael sit up and curl against Geoff’s chest.

“Sure, Gavin,” Ryan laughed, and Michael watched as he tapped Ray and Gavin’s arms, gesturing for them to get off the bed. “You too, Jack, I think we’ve got this.”

“Bit late to start objectifying me, don’t you think?” Michael raised an eyebrow, crawling towards the edge of the bed when Geoff pulled at him.

“Jesus. Want me to carry you?”

“Yeah. You’re the best, Geoff. The Geoff-est.”

“Hey, what about me?” Ryan pouted, helping Michael wrap his legs around Geoff’s hips and gripping his back to take some of his weight as they shuffled over to the pile of soft mattresses, blankets, and far too many pillows.

“You’re the Ryan-est. Duh. You’re all the, uh, you-est. Yeah.”

“I almost wanna take the piss out of him except for how it’s so adorable,” Gavin laughed, wriggling closer to Jack and reaching his arms up for Michael when they got closer.

“Here you go, Gav- have fun looking after this.” Geoff hummed as he carefully helped Michael slide to the floor and bury his face in Gavin’s neck. Jack patted his cheek, and Ryan slid in near his head with Ray tangling their feet together.

Michael whined when Geoff didn’t settle down with the rest of them, pouting, but that soon turned into a grin when Geoff rolled his eyes and switched off the lights, wriggling into the tangle of bodies and throwing a couple of blankets over them all.

When Michael woke up, Geoff’s face had totally ended up on his crotch. Everything was pretty awesome.


End file.
